


Fox Duelist

by Neostardustdragon101



Category: Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neostardustdragon101/pseuds/Neostardustdragon101
Relationships: Konan/Uzumaki Naruto, Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Mutou Yuugi





	1. Chapter 1

A young boy with spiky blonde hair, who sported a plain whit undershirt and a pair of orange boxers looked down at a battle 5,000 years before his time. His body at the mercy of the invisible force holding him in place above the plain below. His hair was a striking golden blonde. The front concentrates the spikes on the right side of his head as if windswept. A bang framed the left side of his face it reached his chin. He didn't sport any footwear, his cerulean eyes scanned down at the battle. A blue dragon emerged from the stone tablet, directly opposite the dragon a humanoid monster materialized by unknown means opposing the gargantuan dragon.

Suddenly a man appeared next to him floating in the same space.

"An rich history, ancient Egypt is", he turned to the young blonde a smiled. "You most likely have an abundance of question racing through your mind at the present moment", the man turned to lock eyes with the confused boy.

He had olive skin, he wore a white cloak that concealed the top half of his face via a hood in darkness.

"Do not fret Naruto Namikaze", the boy now identified as Naruto gasped softly as a bead of sweat ran down from his brow. "Every answer will be revealed when destiny deems you ready", he looked down at the duel of titans below them.

"Look familiar?" the cloaked figure didn't receive a response. "You're destined to battle again", Naruto swallowed as he scanned the plain underneath them. The creatures clashed to a stail mate, which resulted in a thunderous shockwave.

"Long ago", began the cloaked figure as Naruto shifted his attention back.

"When the pyramids were still young, Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power. But these Shadow Games erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the entire world until a brave and powerful young pharaoh and his greatest ally locked the magic away, imprisoning it within the mystical 8 Millennium Items. These Millennium items were sealed away but they have once again resurfaced 5000 years in the present time and these shadow games threaten to destroy the world once again", he remained silent and stoic for a few moments before speaking again.

"However, with the help of these", the man held both his hands out and a bright light erupted from his palms. In the right hand appeared a gold bracelet, which was gold and sported the Millennium symbol in the centre where magical gold meets. In the other hand, however appeared a card that gravitated above his palm.

The card's picture was of a giant fox bearing its teeth. Behind the fox it hand an unusual amount of tails, nine to be exact. It had red eyes that were silted, which added to the intimidating look of the bloodthirsty beast. The card's name was **'Kyuubi, The Nine Tailed Demon Fox'.** The fox was level 7 and had 2700 attack points and 2200 defence points. It was a formidable card and fearsome sight to behold.

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat as his body reacted on its own. He held his hand out and the card gravitated toward his left hand. It floated above his as it did the strangers spinning majestically.

"Yes, this card belongs with you Naruto, it will aid you in more ways than one", Naruto stared with curious blue eyes at the card.

"This other item is called the Millennium bracelet. It contains many secrets and many of the wonders held with it elude me. Perhaps it will open for you", his visible mouth curved into a smile.

The bracelet engulfed his vision in a blinding light.

"The future rests on your shoulders. For they will come", the light receded and his world went blank.

_Beep Beep Beep_

Naruto awoke in a cold sweat as his alarm proudly made noise and sunlight appeared in through his window. He smashed his hand on the annoyance halting its noise. He stepped out of his bed. It was a simple room. A desk, nightstand, side table and wardrobe were all stationed around the room.

"Was that really a dream, it felt so real", he examined his hands and furrowed his brow. "No it definitely was a dream, nothing more", he sighed.

**The Fox Duellist**

"Big brother, big brother! Hey wait up! Mum said that you had to walk me to school", Naruto now sported his school uniform, which consisted of a white undershirt, a blue jacket with a high collar and also blue pants and a pair of black shoes. He had his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Mum says a lot of things Ren", he smiled and waved him off. "Besides, I'm not heading to school first I'm going to the 'GAME' shop. I'm doing a project with this Joey kid and I hear he's a bit dense so I have to go see how he's doing", he whispered the last part making the primary schooler giggle.

"The young boy had a top on and a pair of blue pants with sneakers. He also wore a bracelet around his left wrist.

"Can I come?" he asked excitedly.

Naruto made an unsure muffle and rubbed the back of his head.

"Please, I'll be good!" he insisted.

Naruto caved and sighed dropping his hand to his side.

"Okay fine, but c'mon", he turned heel on the sidewalk and continued on the designated path. Ren cheered and followed after Naruto.

**The Fox Duellist**

The door to the 'GAME' shop opened and Naruto stepped through with Ren in tow. A group was huddled around the front desk. The doorbell rang notifying them all that someone had stepped into the store. An old man stood behind the desk with a kind-hearted expression, around the desk were 4 teenagers Naruto's age, 18. Ren 'awed' at all the cards. They all wore the standard 'Domino City High' uniforms.

"Hello there young man how may I help you?" asked Solomon Muto.

"Wha! Naruto! What are you doing here?" asked the blonde haired boy.

"Well I came to see how you were doing on your side of the project, seeing how it's due in a few days", said Naruto as he lightly smiled.

"Oh this must be the Naruto that Joey told us about", said the boy with the spiked brown hair.

"Hi there it's nice to meet you Naruto", said the considerably smaller boy with spiky blonde and purple tinted hair.

'And I thought my hair was weird', thought Naruto.

"Yo Naruto don't sweat it man, I've got it all covered. That Egypt stuff is a piece of cake", he chuckled confidently.

"Alright no worries then, it's nice to meet of you y'know. I'm Naruto Namikaze and this is my little brother, Ren", Ren heard his name and poked his mop of hair out from behind the tall shelf.

"Hi!" he exclaimed rather loudly.

"Why don't you do some shopping, are you a duellist?" asked Solomon.

"Oh yeah I guess, not seriously though I mean I do have some cards but I haven't duelled anyone worth mentioning", he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well not to worry buddy, I'll teach you how to play", said Joey as he walked over and put his hand around his shoulder.

"Now, now if you take advice from Joey you'll be trounced every time you duel", laughed Tristen.

Everyone else laughed.

"I'm sure Joey has plenty of good advice to give", said Naruto with a small smile.

"Naruto my name is Yugi, it's nice to meet you", said Yugi introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you to Yugi", he turned to the girl with the beaming smile who stood next to him.

"My name is Tea, it's a pleasure", she smirked.

"Nice to meet you", said Naruto politely smiling at her.

"Well you better get to school kids", voiced Solomon.

"Right well, we better get going then. C'mon Naruto you can walk with us if you want?" offered Yugi.

"Sure but I have to take my brother to school", he said with a sigh.

"No you don't bye loser!" Ren quickly ran out the door.

Naruto growled and ran out the door.

"You little idiot I swear when I see you at home!" he came to halt outside the "GAME' shop.

"Well now that, that's settled, c'mon", said Tea.

Naruto nodded ran up to next to the group of close friends.

**The Fox Duellist**

"So you're from around here?" asked Yugi.

"Yes well…..I go to school here", said Naruto jokingly.

Yugi's face blushed and nodded.

"I guess that was a silly question", he faltered.

Naruto and Yugi had discovered that they shared some of the same classes together and had proceeded to talk to each other at a pair of empty desks in a room full of kids.

"Don't worry", he chuckled.

"Have you been playing monsters a long time?" asked Naruto.

"They're called duel monsters", he said defensively.

"Sorry, sorry", he said with a small amount of amusement laced in his voice. "So I take it you have if you care so much, can I ask, seeing as I don't know much about it", he rubbed the back of his head.

"Can you teach me a little bit about the game, I'm afraid that I built a deck for fun but I lost it and stopped playing", he said with an embarrassed smile.

"Oh my that's terrible", spoke Yugi.

"Ah….not as much as you'd think, so can you teach me?" he asked with a hopeful smile.

"I'd be happy to show you somethings", he smiled sincerely.

"Alright", he cheered.

**The Fox Duellist**

It turns out that Naruto has a lot in common with Yugi. Although Naruto was roughly knew to duel monsters he understood the concepts that Yugi had explained to him rather well. He had even asked myriad questions about various effects of cards and their impact on the game once it was explained to him.

Now Naruto sat in front of Joey with mock deck that he and Yugi had assembled together from the booster packs that were available for purchase outside in the shop across from the school.

"Okay Naruto! Just because we're friends now doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on ya!" announced Joey. As he threw his deck down on the table, Naruto laughed and slammed his deck down as well.

"Bring it on!" he challenged.

Their friend group stood around them.

**Naruto's LP 2000**

**Joey's LP 2000**

"Okay, seeing as I'm a nice guy and all, you can go first kid", said Joey.

"Right well", Naruto pulled five cards from his deck as Yugi looked over his shoulder.

"I'll place this card face down in defence mode and I'll place one card face down", he smiled. "Your go Joey", said Naruto.

"Wow good move", said Yugi.

"I'll summon **The Rock Guy** **(800, 2000)** in defence mode", said Joey.

"You realise that it isn't called **The Rock Guy**?" asked Tristian mockingly.

"Shuddap!: he exclaimed.

**Naruto's LP 2000**

**Joey's LP 2000**

"Good move Joey", said Naruto.

"I'll just place this card face down, now it's your turn", said Naruto as he did so.

"Now you're in trouble kiddo", he mocked.

"That's not all, I'll attack your face down monster with **The Mystic Swordsman** 1000/800", Naruto chuckled.

"Wha?" Naruto revealed the monster to be **Mystical Elf** 800/2000 **.**

"Wait that means the difference is deduced from my life points. I've just lost half of'em!" he exclaimed as he removed the monster from the field.

**Naruto's LP 2000**

**Joey's LP 1000**

"Okay, my turn?" asked Naruto.

Joey nodded with a sigh.

I'll summon **Airknight Parshath** 1900/1400in attack mode", he announced.

"Wha! That's so strong, I don't have a monster in my deck that can beat that!" yelled Joey.

"I'll play the faced down magic card **The Bright Castle** , which increases my knight's attack by 500 attack points making his attack a total of 2300", Joey began sweating.

"That's a lot", said Joey nervously.

"I'll then summon **Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress** 1400/1200", he placed the card down.

"I'll attack that defensive monster with my knight", Joey groaned and removed it to the graveyard.

**Naruto's LP 2000**

**Joey's LP 1000**

"Okay um….what do I do…..I'll place, this monster face down in defensive mode and uh that's it", he chuckled regaining his confidence.

"Your shot", said Joey.

"Okay, I'll attack your monster in defence with my knight and then I'll attack you directly with my winged dragon and that's it I guess", he chuckled.

**Naruto's LP 2000**

**Joey's LP 0**

"Sorry Joey but Naruto's the better duellist I guess and he doesn't even play that much", said Yugi with a proud smile.

"Aw man! Why!?" he groaned.

"That was awesome, you picked up the concepts of this game really fast", commented Tea.

Naruto smiled at the compliment.

"Thanks, but it was really all thanks to Yugi he ran me through some of the concepts at lunch today", he chuckled.

"Yugi! You taught him! You gotta teach me!" he yelled making everyone laugh at his dramatics.

**The Fox Duellist**

Later that day after school Naruto returned with Yugi to the 'GAME' shop to meet his smiling Grandfather.

"Gramps you're freaking me out", said Naruto.

Solomon chuckled and handed Naruto a deck.

"W-What's this?" he asked.

"What's with the deck Grandpa?" asked Yugi.

"Something about you Naruto, I just had to put this deck together for you my boy. These cards belong with you, so take them", he grabbed Naruto's hand and placed the cards in them.

"Thank you", he bowed his head. "I put a practice one together today I can build on it", he explained making Solomon smile.

"You're welcome", he chuckled.

"Well I have to go home, I'll see you tomorrow Yugi", he laughed and ran out the door with a wave and the deck in his hand.

"That was nice of you Grandpa", said Yugi.

"The more people who are into duel monsters the more people will buy cards from me", he smiled and flashed him a thumbs up.

Yugi sighed.

**The Fox Duellist**

"Man who would of thought that I would have caught the duel bug", he chuckled as he walked down the street.

He opened the door passing his little brother and his mother in the kitchen.

"Hi guys", said Naruto as he waved.

"Hello dear, dinner will be ready soon", said his red headed mother.

He smiled and offered thanks as he ran up to his room. When he opened the door his whole body became ridged. He opened the door slowly to see a golden box a gleaming at him in the moon light with the Millennium symbol glaring at him.

"Maybe that dream was more reality than fantasy", he said as he cautiously approached the box. He opened it and found two items that he was afraid would be in the box. The Millennium bracelet and **The Kyuubi** card.

_Every answer will be revealed when destiny deems you ready_

"This is all a little too real if you ask me", said Naruto as he picked up **The Kyuubi** card. "I guess if you show up out of nowhere from a dream then maybe me we do belong with one another", he looked at the card and then back to the golden item.

He picked it up with his right hand and it began to glow. His mind was suddenly pulled into the item. He stood in a split in between his own mind and someone else's.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto more demanded if his tone was anything to go with.

The door to the other person's mind opened and out stepped a figure that looked almost identical to him, however his blonde hair was somewhat different. It was spiked up at all different angles at the front the larger of the spikes were found on the right that seemed to get longer as they fell to his face. His fringe stopped below his eyes and a long band framed the right side of his face. He wore the same clothes as Naruto expect he wore boots instead of sneakers. He also had a tanned complex and striking blue eyes that seemed to glow a little.

"Hello there Naruto?" spoke the spirit.

"I don't mean to be rude but….the hell are you?" asked Naruto.

"Well judging by the fact that you are able to access this bracelet, you must be the destined wielder", said the spirit.

His voice was deeper and more stern than Naruto's. He was also a head or two taller than him.

"Well you know my name, what can I call you?" he asked.

"I am uncertain of my true name, however, I suppose you may call me Yami", he said with a smile.

"Yami….okay Yami what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"Well my spirit resides in the Millennium bracelet and as luck would have it now you, we are now connected", Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Connected? I never agreed to that", said Naruto with a wince.

"Well I'm afraid as of now we're bonded together", said Yami.

"Is there anyway to get rid of you?" he said with his arms crossed.

Yami made a face of displeasure.

"I am not pleased with the circumstances either but we must endure or life for us both will become very difficult", he said with a frown.

Naruto sighed.

"Well now I have a voice in my head, great", he said sarcastically. "So what exactly do you do?" asked Naruto.

"I don't _do_ anything, however, I saw inside your mind that you're a duellist and that you were visited by an ancient Egyptian spirit, he offered you my favourite card as well, **The Kyuubi** ", he said with a proud look.

"Well I gathered that it wasn't just a dream from what has happened", said Naruto.

"Call on the power of the bracelet when you're in trouble Naruto, I will be there to aid you when you wish", said Yami with a smile.

"Okay so I've become a baby sitter, a duellist and now spirit hotel all in one day", surmised the young blonde.

"Yes it would appear so", Yami chuckled making Naruto groan.

**The Fox Duellist**

Naruto's eyes opened and the bracelet had attached itself to his right wrist.

"I guess I do have a destiny in this game", he said.

**The Fox Duellist**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"This thing won't come off", Naruto whined as he sat at his desk in school.

He sat at his desk in English class, Yugi walked in wearing his usual smile. Naruto hadn't noticed him until he sat down in the vacant seat in front of him. Naruto's struggle continued as he offered Yugi a frustrated and tired greeting as he continued to struggled against the gold bracelet, which had a seemingly unbreakable vice grip on his wrist.

"What do you have there Naruto?" asked Yugi in a curious tone.

"This-stupid….gold eye...thing won't come off my wrist y'know!" he shouted rather loudly enough to draw the attention of some of his classmates; however, he paid them no heed.

"Maybe I can help", said Yugi as Naruto roughly handed his arm to him.

Yugi's eyes widened upon close inspection of the band that had attached itself to Naruto. He grabbed his arm and inspected the item further.

"How did you get this?" asked Yugi as he let his arm down.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you trust me", replied Naruto as he waved him off.

"Trust me, we've got similar accessories as he held up his Millennium puzzle", Naruto grimaced as he saw the saw eye on his bracelet on Yugi's puzzle.

"So you have one as well, I can't believe that didn't notice before", he rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess they're one of a kind then?" he asked eliciting a smile and a nod from the spiky haired boy.

"Yes they all are, well at least that's what the spirit of the puzzle tells me", said Yugi.

"Oh….so you have a spirit in yours as well?" asked Naruto with a curious look.

"Well yes, although he's very helpful and he's been my way out from a lot of tight spots", he smiled at the fond memories. "You never answered my question, where did you get yours from?" he asked with a sincerely innocent smile.

"Well…..if I told you that it appeared out of nowhere, would you call me crazy?" he asked with a visible wince.

"No I wouldn't", said Yugi with a smile.

"Great because that's exactly what happened, along with this", Naruto pulled out **The Kyuubi** card from his newly acquired deck holder, which was attached to his belt. He handed it to Yugi who examined the card.

"I've never seen this card before", Yugi read the card effect. "When summoned in attack mode **The Kyuubi** automatically destroys all opposing monsters with attack points 1500 and lower and with his mesmerising gaze can switch all the opponents monsters from defence to attack mode", he read aloud.

"Pretty cool huh?" asked Naruto. "Yami says that it's his favourite card", explained Naruto.

"Yami? You mean the spirit of the bracelet?" asked Yugi.

"Yes seeing as he really has no recollection of his past, Yami is all I can call him", he chuckled. "He's a pretty mysterious guy, but he's also surprisingly wise", he shrugged. "Go figure I guess", he laughed at his own joke.

The bell rang and school went on as normal. It was a pretty uneventful day, well that is until Naruto began walking home.

**The Fox Duellist**

Naruto stepped out of the school's entrance on a rather cloudy day. The clouds were moving quickly and it appeared that it would rain soon. Like any other normal day Naruto made his way to the primary school that his brother attended. He crossed the road with myriad other students as the cars stopped either side. He took a few turns to witness a girl fall over on the side walk. He quickly reacted and ran over to her at a brisk pace. He bent down and helped her up along with the books in her bag.

She muttered a thank you until Naruto picked up the last item on the ground, her glasses.

"Are you alright you took a bit of a tumble there-Tea!" he exclaimed. "I didn't know you came this way? And since when do you wear glasses?" he asked mockingly with a point.

"Shuddap! I wear them because I happen to need to", she dusted herself off. "Thank you for helping me up", she said sheepishly as Naruto put on her glasses for her.

"There all better, you should be more careful", he let out a small chuckle as she blushed in embarrassment. It was really coming across to her as 'you're super clumsy'.

"Thank you I'll try to be more careful", she said shamefully.

"No worries anyway I'll see you tomorrow", he waved as he walked off slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

Tea stared at his back trying to hide her embarrassment and her hot face.

**The Fox Duellist**

Naruto's mother sat on the couch holding her bulging belly. She was in fact six months pregnant and was rather hormonal. With Naruto and Ren's father away on business, Naruto's adoptive Grandparents had arrived later that day when he and Ren were at school to help take care of their daughter.

Naruto sat next to his Grandmother on the couch opposite his mother. A coffee table surrounding them as Naruto substituted went through the deck that Solomon had made him. He added some of the trap cards and magic cards and magic cards from his deck that he put together with Yugi. As it stood he added the two very powerful monsters from the **Orion the Battle King, Airknight Parshath,** **Kaiser Dragon** and **The Kyuubi** as his most powerful monsters. He also now had a few magic and trap cards to his deck, **Bright Castle** , **Lightning Blade, Toad Flame Bomb, Four Corner Sealing, Suppression, Tribute to Kaguya, Mystical Space Typhoon** and **Graceful Charity.**

He nodded to himself as he examined his cards. His Grandmother brought him out of his trance.

"The hell are you so happy about", she blew a puff of smoke in his face, whilst speaking in a foreign accent.

He coughed and waved his hand in front of him trying to get rid of the foul odour. She then pulled her cardigan up on her small shoulders.

"I told you before you miserable old hag that's it's called Duel Monsters!" he exclaimed in a forceful tone.

"And what's this you've got on your wrist, not very manly, it's no wonder you haven't got a woman yet", she observed him. "This one always mumbling under his breath like he'd better than everyone else", she commented and slapped him on the back of his head.

"Back in my day we had enforcers twice the size of a shrimp like you, they would make people pee their pants just as soon as look at'em", she scoffed.

"Don't you every think, hey I'm making everybody's life miserable so why don't I do the world a favour and crawl back into the crypt I came from!" he growled as he continued to examine his cards.

She grabbed her whisky bottle from the table and took a swig the contents spilling onto her shirt.

Kushina laughed uncomfortably as she stroked her stomach.

"Well I'm glad everyone is getting along", she chuckled again as her adoptive mother glared at her son.

"Mum! Mum! Look I found what I wanted to show you", Ren ran excitedly out of his room holding a piece of paper to his mother who gently took it from her youngest son.

Kushina beamed down at the young Namikaze as she scanned he paper.

"Full marks well done Ren", he sat up next to her and she kissed him on the forehead making him blush.

"Mum when's dad gettin' home?" asked Ren.

"Oh he'll be along in just a few weeks dear", she giggled at her son but really she was extremely saddened by his departure.

"This one never shuts up", commented the old woman as she took another drink of her whisky.

Naruto's cell phone rung her his pocket he pulled it out answered it.

"Hiya Joey", he said cheerily.

…

"What!" he said loudly as he stood up.

…..

"That's terrible, don't worry I'll back Yugi up! I'll see you in five", he hung up his phone and threw it on the couch.

"Who was that?" asked Kushina.

"It was my friend Joey! Kaiba put my friend Yugi's Grandpa in the hospital and he needs a partner for a double duel with Kaiba and his crazy sister", Naruto quickly gathered his deck in his hands and shoved it in his holder.

"I've gotta go help my friend he insisted", as he looked at his mother.

"You're going to go anyway aren't you regardless", he nodded firmly eliciting a sigh.

"Fine", she smiled. "Do what you have to do son, but be careful", he smiled back and ran to get his shoes.

"Mum can I go to?" he asked.

"No it's too dangerous", she insisted.

"That's why I have to go to protect Naruto", he fired back.

"No you can't, now end of discussion you aren't going", she huffed.

A car pulled up outside and Naruto ran out the door. He slammed it behind him and ran up to Joey's car. He quickly opened it and slide inside. Joey sped off leaving behind a screeching sound.

Inside Kushina sighed at her son's actions.

"That boy, he's just like his father he always has to be the hero", she rubbed her stomach.

**The Fox Duellist**

Naruto and Joey ran into the large building and up the stairs. They ran into the duel arena to met with the laughter of Seto Kaiba and the sweet giggles of his sister Cynthia Kaiba. There were four duel stations placed around the square ring. The only one left was the top right one next to Yugi. They were all spaced out in the corners of the square field.

Cynthia Kaiba was a very attractive woman. She had long following brown hair that reached her lower back. She also wore a white jacket and mini shorts that reached her mid jean. She wore slender boots with a heel. Her chocolate eyes scanned the player across from her as Naruto puffed as his station extended forward.

"This is your partner Yugi?" mocked Kaiba.

"That is correct Kaiba and together we will defeat you and your sister", announced Yugi in a much deeper voice than usual.

"That's right Yugi, we'll beat both of these losers", he gave him a thumbs up. "With us duelin' together there isn't anything than can stop us", he chuckled.

"My it's a good thing you're cute because you're positively annoying", expressed Cynthia. "What use will this no-name-loser do you Yugi?" she taunted.

"We'll at least I've got cute going for me because your personality doesn't really make up for your looks", Naruto put his deck down.

"You little runt", she growled.

'Okay spirit, I need your help so…how are you going to y'know….help me?' he thought hoping for an answer.

"Just tap into the power of the bracelet and we will merge together as one", said the spirit of the bracelet.

'Okay then how do I do that?' he asked.

"We must make sure our hearts and minds are one, then and only then will we be a whole", explained the spirit.

'Sounds simple, let's do it Yami!' thought Naruto as his bracelet glowed yellow.

Naruto's hair wisped up as a blue ring appeared around him and he was engulfed in a yellow beam. When the beam receded a much taller Naruto with sharper looking features appeared he had a much more confident look on his face and smirk to match. He held his right hand with the bracelet on his hip.

"Game on!" he exclaimed in much more deeper voice.

Yugi and the spirit of the puzzle look on in wonder.

'It would appear that a spirit also resides in Naruto's Millennium bracelet. He must have figured out a way to tap into its power', thought the spirit.

Yugi appeared behind in his mind.

"That's probably it, we have to beat these guys for Grandpa", said a determined Yugi.

Yami Yugi's gaze hardened.

"Yes Naruto's correct, it's time to duel!" announced Yami Yugi.

"Now that you've finished clowning around allow me to explain a few things to you", said Cynthia. "You're in the Kaiba Corp's official battle arena. The arena allows you to play a card and the monster's image will holographically appear on the field below you. The rules are of course we all start with 2000 life points the winner will be decided when the life points of one of or both at the same time as the case maybe are reduced to zero. We each take turns in this order it'll go Kaiba, Yugi, myself Naruto and then back to Kaiba. Even losers like the pair of you can understand", she giggled evilly.

"Keep your taunting to yourself, we will defeat you and your brother despite the circumstances y'know", announced Yami Naruto in a deep determined voice.

'You said y'know we must be related or something', laughed Naruto as his Yami side chose to ignore him.

"That's right prepare yourself", said Yami Yugi.

**Kaiba LP 2000**

**Yugi LP 2000**

**Cynthia LP 2000**

**Naruto LP 2000**

"Observe you losers, first I'll summon **Ryu-Kishin** 1800/2000 in attack mode", he placed the card down on the duelling pad and the monster appeared in front of him.

"Real monsters!" exclaimed Joey from the side lines next to Tristian.

"Your move Yugi", said Kaiba with a smirk.

Yugi observed his cards and remained stoic.

"I'll place **The Mystical Elf** in defence mode 800/2000 and I'll also place this card face down", he said as he ended his turn.

"Well you two are rather boring, it's my turn", she grinned. "I'll summon **Nekogal #2** 1900/2000 in attack mode. I also should place this trap card face down", she gasped and held her cards up to her hand.

"Did I just say that out loud, how clumsy of me", she giggled as she looked at Naruto playing her trap.

"Your move cutie", she winked at him.

'Either she's pretty arrogant or she really has a good card on the field', thought Naruto.

Yami Naruto drew a card and smirked. He pulled the far left card from his hand.

"I'll summon **Airknight Parshath** 1900/1400 in attack mode. I'll place this card face down and end my turn", Yami Naruto watched as the cards materialized on the field.

"Okay so now everybody has got something on the field the real game can begin", Kaiba chuckled.

**Kaiba LP 2000**

**Yugi LP 2000**

**Cynthia LP 2000**

**Naruto LP 2000**

Kaiba drew a card from his deck and smirked.

"Okay now I'll equip my **Ryu-Kishin** with **Dark Energy** raising it attack points to 2100", he smirked.

"Destroy Yugi's **Mystical Elf** ", he announced as his fiend attacked Yugi's monster.

"Not so fast Kaiba. I activate the trap **Spellbinding Circle** ", the trap revealed itself. "Now your fiend is immobilized", said Yami Yugi with a small smirk.

"Nice moves Yugi", Yami Naruto smiled at his partner.

Yami Yugi smiled and then turned back to Kaiba.

"My **Mystical Elf** is unharmed Kaiba", he said in a confident tone.

"Not a bad ploy Yugi, I'll place this card face down and end my turn", he shrugged.

"I'll also summon **The Summoned Skull** 2500/1200 in attack mode. Now destroy Cynthia's **Nekogal** with lightning strike", said Yugi as he pointed forward.

 **Nekogal** was destroyed and the LP were deducted from Cynthia's life points.

"Clever Yugi taking attention away from you Elf so you have another line of defence. First things first I play my face down card **De-Trap** ", she drew a card and revealed her face down card and the trap around the fiend was removed.

"You can complete your attack next turn Kaiba", she giggled. "I'll also summon **The Black Witch of the Forest** 1100/500 and I'll also equip her with **Dark Multiplier** , which increases her attack power by 800 points giving her an attack power of 1900", she smirked. "To finish I'll place this face down", she smirked.

"Your turn Naruto", she gestured forward.

"Very well, I'll attack equip my knight with **Bright Castle** ", he played the card, which increases Airknight's attack power by 700, giving him an attack of 2600", he pointed forward. "Now attack Kiba's monster with Aero naught slash", he commanded. The knight raced forward and destroyed the monster.

Yami Naruto smirked as the LPs were deducted from Kaiba's.

"I'll end my turn", he smirked again.

"You've activated my trap", Naruto winced as Kaiba's trap revealed itself.

"It's called **Role Reversal** , now listen closely my blonde friend. Half of the monster's attack points that you destroyed is deducted from your life points, it also brings back my **Ryu-Kishin**. But that's not all the attacks of both monsters switch, giving my monster and attack of 2600 and your knight a messily 2100", he cackled.

 **Ryu-Kishin** appeared and now his and Kaiba's monsters had switched making him the stronger of the two. He also watched in frustration as his life points were deducted.

**Kaiba LP 1500**

**Yugi LP 2000**

**Cynthia LP 1400**

**Naruto LP 1050**

"You're in the big leagues now kid and I'll defeat you and Yugi. I've never lost a duel in career and with my sister at my side. Neither of you stand a chance of winning just give up", he laughed mockingly.

'I hate to admit it but he's right, they've got the upper hand and if I can't make good on my friendship with Yugi then we'll never beat these two", he clenched his fist against the duel station.

Kaiba smirked as he drew his first **Blue Eyes White Dragon**.

'Soon the end is near, the heart of the cards, what a joke', he smirked.

**The Fox Duellist**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Remain strong Naruto together we can defeat them!" exclaimed Yami Yugi with a small smile. "For we have something that they don't, the heart of the cards", Yami Yugi gave him a thumbs up.

"Oh please, enough of your babbling Kaiba begin your turn. Target Naruto as he only as 1050 LP left", said Cynthia with a sinister giggle.

"I very much like that idea sister dear", he drew and smiled.

"First of all I'll summon the might **Blue Eyes White Dragon**!" as he slammed the card down onto the pad. The monster large blue dragon appeared next to **Ryu-Kishin** ", Naruto growled.

"First of all Ryu-kishin attack his Airknight with dark blast", Yugi smiled.

"Not so fast Kaiba, it may not be my turn but you didn't say once in your rules that you cannot protect your teammate's monster with your own trap cards", he announced as he revealed another face down card.

"I play the trap card **Magic Box** ", Naruto watched as his monster was engulfed by the magic box as well as Kaiba's monster.

The attack destroyed the box on Naruto's side. When the box opened **Ryu-Kishin** fell out burned and defeated. He disappeared and Airknight jumped back to his player's side.

"Nice moves Yugi", said Yami Naruto. "Thank you", he said in gratitude.

"Don't mention it partner but it was but a small victory", he said humbly.

"I'm not finished", said Kaiba almost like a sing-song.

"My Blue Eyes can still attack, now wipe out his life points", Naruto smirked. "My beast, use your white lightning attack!" he commanded as the large dragon obeyed.

"Well actually Kaiba, I'm not about to let you destroy my remaining life points", he held out his hand.

"I'll activate my trap, **Toad Flame Bomb** ", a Toad appeared and swallowed his attack its belly grew in size as he engulfed the white lightning bit by bit. "Now your attack will be redirected back at you, cutting your monster's attack power by 500 points", Yami Naruto smirked as he the toad spat out a stream of fire at the large dragon. The dragon was visibly affected by the attack as its attack power was reduced to 2500.

"My knight may not have the attack strength to defeat your dragon but next turn I may draw the card that will ensure my victory", Yami Naruto smirked.

**Kaiba LP 1500**

**Yugi LP 2000**

**Cynthia LP 1400**

**Naruto LP 1050**

"Your move Yugi", Yami Yugi nodded at his partner as he drew a card.

'I can take out Cynthia's **Dark Witch** , but that face down card worries me. It could be a trap and for I know a costly one at that', he thought as she watched her smirk at him. 'I can't destroy Kaiba's Blue eyes but thanks to Naruto he can't touch my life points either with **Summon Skull** on the field. So even if it's a trap card, I still have **The Mystical Elf** protecting my life points', he calculated.

"Make a move Yugi!" she exclaimed in annoyance.

"When I'm good and ready, I play **The Celtic Guardian** in defence mode", he placed his monster face up. "Next I'll have my **Summon Skull** attack your **Black Witch** with his lightning strike", he pointed forward as his monster destroyed Cynthia's.

Cynthia's life points were reduced but she didn't look upset.

"I'll end my turn", said Yugi.

"Well wasn't that adorable", she giggled, "I'll summon **Harpy Lady** in attack mode", she placed the monster face up. "I'll also play the magic card, **Will Inheritance** ", the card was revealed face up.

"What's that?" asked Yami Naruto.

"Glad you asked hot shot, it's a magic card that increases my **Harpy Lady's** attack power by 600 for every monster in my grave giving her a total of 2800 attack points", she smirked as her monster's attack increased.

"Now my lady, destroy that **Summon Skull** ", she commanded as her monster clawed Yugi's monster reducing his LP. "I'll just place this beauty face down", she giggled. "Your move Naruto, surprise me?" she asked sweetly.

Naruto drew a card.

He smirked at the pair as he placed the card in his hand.

"Okay your **Blue Eyes White Dragon** is very strong, however, I have a strategy that'll ensure that your life points are in severe jeopardy", Kaiba narrowed his eyes and Cynthia kept her grin.

"Now I summon **The Nine Tailed Fox, The Kyuubi** ", he slammed the card down on the pad.

The Kyuubi roared as his figure was materialized. His nine tails whipped around as he bared his fangs at Kaiba's blue eyes.

"Now here we go", Kaiba's eyes widened.

"His monster is stronger than my Blue eyes!" he exclaimed.

"Now my mighty beast, destroy Kaiba's dragon with your bijudama!" he pointed forward as the Kyuubi used his awesome attack to destroy Kaiba's blue eyes. "That's not all, I'll play this magic card, **Tribute to Kaguya**!" he smirked as he placed the card on the pad.

"If I discard one card from my hand I can summon one monster from the graveyard and I choose…..your **Blue Eyes White Dragon**!" the power dragon with its full strength appeared on Naruto's side of the field.

"Now my mighty dragon destroy Cynthia's **Harpy Lady** with your white lightning!" commanded Naruto as Cynthia poked her tongue out slightly, mocking him.

"Sorry Naruto-bear", Naruto raised an eyebrow. "But I play the trap card, **Magic Jammer** ", she giggled. "So I'll be taking my brother's blue eyes back", Naruto growled as the blue eyes disappeared back to Kaiba's field space.

 **Harpy Lady** was unharmed and grinning madly.

"Oh and you almost had this duel won", she shrugged.

"Damn", Yami Yugi snarled. "She's right, if only she didn't have the best cards available to her because of money", he pointed at her.

"Your deck has no soul!" he accused.

"Oh Yugi, don't say that you'll break my heart, well, if I had one", she laughed.

**Kaiba LP 1500**

**Yugi LP 1700**

**Cynthia LP 800**

**Naruto LP 1050**

"Well isn't this an interesting turn of events, now let's see if your heart of the cards favours those who are superior", Kaiba drew a card.

Once he looked upon it the evil grin on his face grew.

"There's a reason why I let you come here to tonight Naruto, rather than just crush Yugi on my own, which I might add is inevitable", he chuckled. "The reason is quite simple really, for the thrill", he cackled.

"For the thrill, you let me get here to even up the odds for the thrill?" asked Yami Naruto. "You're even more arrogant than I first thought, to think that you feel your deck to be unbeatable?" he asked with a frown.

"That's exactly what I think, I know I'm the greatest duellist of all time", he said confidently.

"If that were true, why do you need her help?" asked Yugi.

"I don't need her help", he shrugged. "She insisted on amusing herself because she likes to meddle and play with weaker opponents", he chuckled. "And here you are, the dynamic duo unites to take on the superior power, however, unlike fairy tales this duel doesn't have a happy ending!" he slammed a card down on the pad.

"Now I summon the 2nd **Blue Eyes White Dragon**!" he laughed as the powerful dragon appeared.

"Now Yugi, Naruto, what do you plan to do, you've lost your only chance of beating me. Now that my blue eyes is back home", he smirked.

"You, c'mon Seto, don't forget your little sister! You're only a year older than me but your ego must have grown at a faster rate than mine if you're referring to us as _you_ ", commented Cynthia.

"Oh please, like you're not as arrogant as me, the only reason you wanted in on this duel was because you were certain that you could crush the both of them", he shot back with stern look.

"I might have to tell Mokuba if you keep being so mean", she whined in a mocking tone.

Kaiba chuckled.

"Now I play this magic card, **Dragon Tamer** ", Kaiba held up a card and smiled. "This is a special card, pay attention because I know that your understanding is limited", he smirked.

"Yami what are going to do?" asked Naruto.

'I don't know Naruto, but you must have faith in the deck we built together with our friends', thought Yami with a small smile.

"But Kaiba is so strong, he might be unbeatable", said Naruto with wide eyes.

'Nobody is unbeatable and Kaiba is no exception', he thought sternly. 'We both must have faith in our deck and the cards will return the favour', Naruto nodded weakly but stood firm.

"This card allows me to summon any dragon monster in my hand but I have to pay 1000 life points, but at this point I don't think it really matters", he laughed. "I bet you can guess what card it is?" asked Kaiba.

Yami Yugi clenched the battle station making his knuckles white.

"That's right! The 3rd **Blue Eyes White Dragon**!" he played the card as his LP reduced but he summoned his favourite monster.

"Now what will you imbeciles do?" asked Kaiba.

"My dragon attack Yugi's **Mystical Elf** ", he commanded as the newly summoned dragon destroyed Yugi's monster.

"I think….I'll end my turn, after all, I want to see you squirm Yugi and you Naruto, you don't stand a chance either, your **Kyuubi** isn't as strong as you make it out to be", he chuckled.

"You're wrong Kaiba!" shouted Yami Naruto.

"I beg to differ, make your move Yugi or unless you're afraid to?" asked Kaiba.

Yugi drew a card and threw it down on the pad.

"I play **Swords of Revealing Light** ", Kaiba only shook his head in response as his and Cynthia's monsters were detained.

"Next I play two cards face down and summon a monster in defence mode", finished Yugi as Naruto drew.

"Are you going to skip your turn sister?" asked Kaiba.

"No I may not be able to attack with my monsters, but I do have this little gem in my hand", she held up the magic card **Tremendous Fire**.

She placed it on the pad and fire erupted from the holographic projectors and directly flew right over to Yugi. Yugi held his hands up as 1000 LP was deducted from his score.

"Wow that was easy, to think, if I had a few of those in my deck….well this wouldn't be much of duel", she smirked. "Since I can't attack, I'm not going to bother", she shrug.

"It's your turn Naruto-bear", she winked.

'Yugi's bought us some time but only two more turns before we're at their dragon's mercy, what can I do?' thought Yami.

The deck distorted in his vision.

'Damn it, it knows I'm wavering', thought Yami.

"C'mon! You're gonna give up! Get a grip and fight, we still can figure something out!" urged Naruto. "After what you told me you're gonna give up y'know?" asked Naruto.

'You're right, we can', he thought as he drew a card and in a similar fashion to Yugi he played it quickly.

"I play the magic card **Suppression** ", wire appeared and wrapped itself around the 3 blue eyes, the wire attached itself to Kyuubi.

"This card allows me to suppress your monsters from attacking as long as I have a monster on the field", he growled. "And I also play this monster face down in defence mode", he sighed.

"Only two more turns", taunted Kaiba.

**Kaiba LP 500**

**Yugi LP 700**

**Cynthia LP 800**

**Naruto LP 1050**

"I'll skip my turn, no need to waste anymore energy", mocked Kaiba as he shrugged and looked at Yugi. "Your move Yugi", he said.

Yugi drew a card and growled.

'No, only one more turn and if I don't draw that card it's all over', he thought. 'There's nothing I can do, either I draw the right card or we're finished, tch it seems so hopeless at this point', he inwardly growled.

"What kind of talk is that?" asked Yugi. "Remember the heart of the cards, we can beat him. Grandpa knew about his dragons and he put the cards in our deck to beat'em. I just know he did!" said Yugi adamant in his faith.

'Alright Yugi, but one more turn after this one and we must draw that card', thought Yami Yugi.

"Okay, I'll place another monster in defence mode and end my turn", he said begrudgingly as he placed the card horizontally on the field.

"Oh I can smell your desperation", Cynthia laughed making Yami Naruto growl.

"Hold your tongue! You have not won this duel yet!" yelled Yami Naruto in anger.

"Aw don't be like that Naruto-bear, after I….sorry _we_ win you can apply for the position of my butler. It's so hard to get good help these days and well, you'd look so adorable in a suit", she cooed with jubilant expression.

"I'll skip this turn, your move Naruto- _bear_ ", she giggled.

"Do not mock me!" he drew a card and growled.

"I end my turn", this made Kaiba laugh.

**Kaiba LP 500**

**Yugi LP 940**

**Cynthia LP 800**

**Naruto LP 1050**

"This is it! One more turn and then all three **Blue Eyes White Dragons** are free to attack", he cackled.

"Go on Yugi draw your pathetic card", he taunted.

Yami Yugi drew another card but winced as he drew **The Beaver Warrior**.

"There's nothing I can do, I end my turn", he growled in frustration as dragons glared at him.

Cynthia turned her back and began to whistle, whilst examining her nails.

Naruto drew a card, which brought a small smile to his face.

" **Four Corner Sealing**!" he slammed the card on a pad.

Five sealing kanji appeared around Cynthia's side of the field, creating a transparent pyramid.

"Now your monstercannot aid Kaiba's dragons even when the swords are dismissed", he smirked. "That's not all your **Harpy Lady** loses 900 attack points bringing it to a grand total of 1800 attack points", he smiled.

"You think that we forgot about you?" he mocked.

She growled.

'I was careless', she slammed her fist on the pad.

Yami Yugi smirked.

"Nice moves Naruto, why bother attacking Kaiba when we're able to defeat them by just lowering one of their life points to zero, go my friend end this duel", he cheered.

"Right, **Kyuubi**!" he called making the ancient beast roar. "Obliterate her life points!" he ordered as **Kyuubi** summoned another bijudama and wiped out Cynthia's **Harpy Lady**.

Kaiba's expression meant that there would be hell to pay for this.

Cynthia held her arms in front of her eyes as her monster was destroyed and her LP reduced to zero.

"Your arrogance was your undoing", said Yami Naruto with a smirk of his own.

"I lost", she said in shock.

"Yes that's right, _you_ lost", said Kaiba as he gathered his deck and left her there on the duelling station.

The monsters disappeared.

"That was pretty stupid on her part", said Naruto making Yami smile.

"Arrogance is a poison if it makes you complacent", said Yami Naruto a loud.

He and Yami Yugi excited the duel stations.

"You're not Yugi are you?" asked Yami Naruto.

"And you're not Naruto", stated Yami Yugi.

They both smirked as their items glowed and the owners of the bodies appeared. They both looked at each other giving knowing smiles. They both high-fived in victory as Joey came around and wrapped his arms around the pair, Tristian following close behind.

"Alright! You guys rule!" he cheered.

**The Fox Duellist**

In the hospital Tea sat down next to Solomon Muto, tightly grasping his hand as she watched his chest rise and fall. The machine next to his bed beeped in a rhythm, annoying, yet reassuring for the young brunette.

His hand twitched under her own, he rasped out a long breath gathering air in his lungs.

"They won", he proclaimed.

This brought a smile to her face.

"They're okay", she said.

**The Fox Duellist**

The next week flew by, Naruto had been fully integrated into their friend group. It was like they'd known him since they were in preschool. They all soon discovered that he was very easy to get along with, he was somewhat shy in some situations. It became obvious that Naruto cared very deeply for his family, namely his little brother and pregnant mother.

His grandparents not so much…

Everyone was over Yugi's house sitting on the couches all of them in socks and casual clothes. Solomon flicked through the channels until he reached the 'Duel Station'. A channel that broadcasted duels from around the world. Naruto however was on the phone with his little brother standing away from the group.

"Hi Ren", said Naruto as he answered his phone.

"I'd thought that I'd give you a heads up big brother", he chuckled.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Me!? Not me! Grandpa got here", he said with sigh.

"When did he get here?" he asked displeasure evident in his voice.

The group observed the conversation take place as Solomon turned the TV down.

"Well when you were out with your friends", he explained as a gruff muffling was heard by Naruto in the background.

"Is here there?" he asked.

"Yeah….

"Tell him that he's a malevolent poisonous troll and that he can't eat mum's baby!" he yelled.

On the other side of the conversation Ren turned around to his Grandpa. A sickly old man with wrinkles and snow-white hair. He sported a white tank top showing off his hair shoulders and chest.

"Naruto says hi", he chirped.

"Good for nothing freeloader", he grumbled.

"He says hi back", Ren chirped.

Naruto chuckled.

"No he didn't", he smirked. "I'll be a bit late tonight little brother, if you need anything or if you feel like you're in danger of being eating give me a call", he chuckled making Ren snicker.

"Okay! See ya later alligator", he laughed and hung up the phone.

Solomon heard the door bell and got up off the couch. Naruto hung up the phone and looked to the group who all had bewildered expressions on their faces.

"What?" he asked. "They're evil and they eat children", he jumped back down onto the couch next to Tea who bounced up a little at the new weight.

"Yugi this package came for you", said Solomon reappearing with large packaged box in his hands.

He set it down on the table.

"A package? For me?" asked Yugi as he opened it.

There was a video tape a glow and two star chips present in the large box.

"A video tape", said Joey. "Put it in Yug", he said eagerly.

Yugi put the tape in the VCR and the creator of duel monsters appeared on the screen.

"Greetings Yugi-boy and Naruto-boy, it's a pleasure. I am Maximillion Pegasus", he greeted with a grin.

**The Fox Duellist**


End file.
